Love Needs no Magic
by wolfbytes99
Summary: When Ron dies suddenly, and Harry goes into Alcoholism causing him to divorce Ginny, Hermione and Harry reunite and realize they have a disputed love that they never realized lay dormant... Rated T since I'm paranoid. Harmony story no flames please!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody this is my first fanfic for HP I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think of it I love reviews! Just please no flames even if you have another opinion! Also no swear words or anything inappropriate! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Love Needs no Magic**

**Prologue**

Hermoine held Ron's hand helplessly as he laid on his deathbed.

It had been over two years since he had gotten Leukemia, and he had a severe relapse causing him to be put in the ICU...

The heart monitor beeped his weary heartbeat, shallow breathing wheezed through his oxygen mask.

His deep slumber was the only peaceful pleasure in the silent room...

"He's dying isn't he mummy?" Rose, who was a fifth year at Hogwarts, silently cried as her mother grabbed her hand.

"Darling, I thought I told you to stay out in the waiting room..."

"No mum! I'm not a child anymore! I want to see Daddy!"

Hermoine grabbed her child and cradled her in her arms "shhhh darling..."

"Mummy..." She turned to see Hugo her third year.

All of a sudden, the monitor started to beep hysterically and doctors rushed in and started resuscitation.

"Get yourself and Hugo out of her... NOW!" Rose quickly grabbed her brother's hand and ran out of the room...

She grabbed her husband's hand as she kissed him on the lips for the final time...

She watched as the doctors turned off the monitor, and placed the covers over Ron's body...

"Time of death...3:15 pm."

Hermoine wept over Ron's body as life unfurled before her...

The one man she loved was dead... forever gone from her life.

No father to teach to guide them... make them feel better.

No one to kiss her goodnight...

No one...

She felt more alone than she ever did on her entire life...

_Ron..._

_Ron..._

_Ron..._

* * *

**Sorry about the extremely short chapter, but i'll try to make it better! Please review what you thought!**


	2. Just Say No, Harry

**Hey everyone I can't believe that I've already gotten reviews that were really nice and constructive! Keep doing it! I will say though, I know that team Harmony isn't exactly a favorite, but I love it, so if you would please respect my opinion. Not that there has been any problems, just letting you know. And keep reading! Keep reviewing as well! Whoa, long author's note... anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Just Say No, Harry...**

**Harry's POV:**

I missed Ginny so much...

It was three months now since we divorced... and it was only two days before since I returned home from Alcoholism rehab.

Nightmares tortured me after the war, and it finally was too much.

So I resorted to alcohol.

I honestly have no Idea was, during the time, I was so unaware of the horror unfolding before me. Ginny tried to help me stop, but I never listened.

It wasn't until I hit my dear Lily that I knew I needed professional help...

_Ginny why did you listen to me? _I thought as I sat alone in the empty household.

_I divorced _YOU REMEMBER?!

But I knew it was the right thing to do. After I beat Lily, Ginny never looked at me with her adoring eyes the same way again. There were no hugs, kisses, or love... just despair.

But my children forgave me, even Lily... and eventually Ginny.

We agreed not to fight over the children, and to divorce peacefully as possible.

We had shared custody of the kids, and rarely fought...

But God I still loved her so much...

As I sat drinking Coca-Cola, I couldn't stop thinking about all the memories.

Like our first kiss in the Room of Requirement...

And the when I came back to Hogwarts to fight off Voldemort...

And that first time I saw her... the way she bulged her eyes out since I was her celebrity crush. It almost seemed unreal.

And my children... my darling intelligent Slytherin Lily, my strong Gryffindor willed Albus, and my wise Ravenclaw James... one of the few families who didn't share a family house line.

What would become of them?

I stopped having my panic attack as Lily groggily woke up as she slumped down the stairs.

I looked at the time: 8:45 am.

"Daddy?" She rubbed her eyes as I stood up and started making breakfast.

"How'd you sleep sweets?"

"Fine daddy..." She started kneeling on the table staring at the wilted flowers.

I wondered what was on her mind...

"Are your brothers up yet?"

She didn't answer.

"Lily, what's wrong?" He sat next to her.

She sighed. "Well... James and Albus have been saying things about you... like you're a wasted drunkard and all..."

I set down my plate. "Huh. Well Lily I have to say that was true..."

I held her warms soft hands. "But the reason why I was away for so long... was because I was getting help for all that. And you know I thank you for supporting me the entire way..."

All of a sudden the phone rang...

"Hold that thought dear... and wake up your brothers while I take this phone call, please."

She stomped upstairs as I picked up the land line. I recognized Ginny's number.

I thought it was strange how she wasn't sending by owl... they usually used magic all the time unlike Hermione who preferred to live a muggle life until they go to Hogwarts. The war scarred her in every little way possible.

Ginny usually only used the phone for emergencies.

"Hey! What's going on?"

I heard a sniffle on the phone...

"H-hi H-Harry... Um... I h-have to t-tell you s-something-"

"Sorry Gin but you have to speak clearly..."

"J-just promise m-me if I t-tell you, you won't get d-drunk?"

I was getting more worried by the second...

"Ginny I just got out rehab, why would I...? Wait... Ginny why are you crying? Oh God don't tell me your terminally ill, too..."

"No! No..."

Ginny sighed in despair as she stuttered through the phone.

"Harry..."

She paused and started to ball...

"Ron..."

"What?! Ginny please tell me, what?!"

"Harry... He's gone..."

She paused.

"Ron's dead."


	3. Revelation

**Hey everybody keep R/R! Also, if you're all wondering, I will try to update once or twice a week... but with high school that can't always happen! So yeah that's all I really have to say. Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Revelation**

**Hermione's POV**

I sat alone in the living room, staring out into empty space... depression was starting to overcome my senses.

I loved Ron so much...

My fists were clenched, and a rush of anger surged through my body...

"God why do you do this to me?! I've lost everything! EVERYTHING! What more do you WANT?!" I collapsed in a sob as I felt the scar in my neck when I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange... when Ron and Harry saved me...

Harry...

I stared at the phone tempting to talk to him... he's always there when I need him...

But he just got out of rehab...

and my husband is dead...

"Mum?" Rose was staring at me as I looked up, bags in my eyes and weak from crying so much.

We stared at each other for many moments until I opened my arms, wanting to hug her forever and ever...

But she stepped back.

"You think that your the only one that lost dad aren't you? Well it's rubbish! All rubbish! You need to grow up mum, and face the facts that he's gone... I hate you... hate you for not loving him enough, and never being there for me! It's always about you,you,you... but it's not always about you is it? What about us? What about our family?! we never got to meet our grandparents since you erased their bloody memories! You NEVER let us enjoy a wizadry life, ever since that stupid WAR! HE'S NOT COMING BACK!"

I stared in dismay at my child... at a loss for words...

"Go to your room... right now..."

Anger surged through my body. "You are no daughter of mine..."

Rose burst into tears as she ran back upstairs...

And Hugo was right behind her.

"Mum why would you say that?" Hugo stomped back to his room.

_Everything's a mess..._

All of a sudden, I heard the front door creak open.

_S**t I forgot to lock the door..._

I slowly walked up the stairs holding my emergency bat when I rammed right into...

Hagrid.

I should have known by the big thuds coming from his gigantic feet.

Tears were clogging his beard and gave me his big bear hug. He was the first person to cheer me up a little bit.

"So I her' tha' uh... yah know... Ron went to uh... join the others from the war if yah know wha' I mean..."

I nodded my head in sadness. "Hey now' don't thernk about for one minute... unlike 'Arry, yer still got a bit of yer family left, and Ron's death will not ger in vain..."

I all of a sudden felt dread. As much as I loved Hagrid, he didn't have a knack with words.

"Hey Hagrid, I really appreciate you coming by to check up on me, but I don't need any help and the funerals going to be soon so see you then I guess?" Hagrid tried fighting me as I tried pushing him out the door.

But I slammed the door right in his face... and immediately regretted it.

All he wanted to do was help...

Tears streamed down my face as I started pulling out Ron's old diaries and started reading from First year of Hogwarts...


	4. Return to the Burrow

**Sorry about the delay everybody... school and life's been busy! So anyways, here's the new update!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Return to the Burrow**

**Hermione's POV:**

It had been about two more days since Rose had her tantrum, and the funeral was the next day.

Rose still wasn't talking to her.

I was meeting the Weasleys at the burrow to help make preparations for the funeral. It was time to disapparate today.

"Honey... please eat something... we have to leave soon."

"I'm not hungry. Now leave me alone." I finally had enough.

I sat down next to her on the bed. "Listen, darling. I'm sorry of what happened on Friday. Your father's death has been hard on me... but I know it must be just as hard on you two too. I'm so sorry I've been so selfish. Now please, eat, I'm worried about you."

Rose looked at me, tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry too..."

And for the first time in days, we finally hugged.

**Harry's POV:**

SHOOM!

I landed on the mucky ponds that surrounded the round Burrow. I was holding Jame's hand, since he was a sixth year which was of age to apparate.

"This is the burrow, huh?" James giggled to himself as he saw the awkward leaning tower look of the house.

"Believe me, son, it may look goofy but if there is a best wizard house, this is it."

As we splashed through the undergrowth, we heard many more people emerge from the skies. Hagrid emerged on his flying motorcycle first.

"You wanna know something? Hagrid was the first person I met after my parents died... he transported me to Privet Drive when I was a wee baby... makes me sad to think so much has changed."

James looked into my eyes. "It'll be alright dad... Ron may be gone in person, but he isn't gone from our hearts."

Harry smiled at his wise son. "Well shall we?"

We walked to the doorway of the Burrow, where a familiar redhead greeted us at the door.

"Harry... my boy." Molly Weasley hugged me so tight I thought I would explode. She hugged James as well.  
"Come, Harry. Ginny and the rest of the children got here early by floo powder. Their waiting for you..."

Before I could greet my ex and children, Molly grabbed my shoulders. "You haven't been getting drunk, have you?"  
I sighed. "Absolutely not. I will never go back..."

But I couldn't help but fight the urge as the others frank their vodkas and wine.

"And you Molly? How are doing... you know... after all this?"

Molly looked away. "All I can say is thank Merlin that Ron passed peacefully. He was in so much pain. But I just can't understand why it's always you, Hermione, and us. Why not people like the Dracos?"

I held her hand. "I'm so sorry about your loss Molly. I just want to say I loved Ron. He was the best friend anyone could give... I wouldn't be here for him."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged me again.

"Papa is that you?" Lily screeched in joy as she ran to greet me. I picked her up and set her on my shoulders.

"Well somebody's happy to see you..." Ginny giggled as she ran to hug me and peck me on the cheek.

"Hey how are you?" Ginny started to sob.

"I can't believe how much I miss him already... I just can't imagine what it's like for Hermione... or..."

I frowned. "Hugo and Rose." I couldn't understand it. Why Ron? Why now? He was so young to die... THEY are so young to lose their father.

The entire family was there besides Hermione and her children.

Bill and Fleur, and George and Angelina. Their children were there as well.

Even some of their friends were there... Neville and Luna were there... they were such a happy couple. Seamus and Zacharias were also there.

It was great to see them during this hard time.

"Ay there 'Arry! How you doing?" Neville had his same cheery attitude, holding a strange plant that obviously was for the condolences of the family.

"Well I'm pretty devastated... I really don't know when I'll be able to get over this..." Luna joined up.

She started out as the strange Ravenclaw misfit, and look how absolutely beautiful she had become.

"Chin up, Harry. If I could get over my mother, and you could get over the much more numerous deaths in your life including your Godfather, then you can get over this."

Neville and I looked at each other in shock. Luna was always wise, but that kind of became her top quote.

All of a sudden, everyone became quiet when the front door opened...

Emerging, was Hermione.

I suddenly felt a wave of emotion...

I approached her... I could see bag under her beautiful eyes from sleep deprivation and depression.

"Harry..." She whispered. She jumped into my arms and started to ball. "It's so good to see you... I missed you so much."

I dug my face into her hair... the emotions were overwhelming...

I pulled away, looking at her deep brown eyes...

She awkwardly turned away as she went to greet the rest of the family...

_God Harry what are you doing?_

I didn't know why, but I suddenly remembered the feeling...

That feeling...

I blew my thoughts away.

But I couldn't help but look again...


	5. The Funeral

**Hey again sorry for the delay, once again, Ive been really caught up in school so I've had zip time for fanfiction! But now that it's MEA weekend for me I finally get a chance to update my story! Keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Funeral**

**Harry's POV:**

The final preparations had been made, and after the memorial service it was finally time for the ceremony. Everybody including myself and the children were wearing dark and dreary clothing... making the mood creepy and sad...

Everybody had tissues and were already dabbing their eyes... I even had some safety ones. I may have been tough, but I think I have an excuse for this one.

Everybody sat down as Arthur Weasley came up to read out of his "Bible." Gray hairs were faintly starting to pop through his once genetically fiery red hair. He flicked his wand as the book opened to its referred page.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We come here in celebration of a death that will always be remembered. I do not think Ron would want to pity over his death, but instead cherish the fond memories of his life."

He read from his note cards that he had crafted his speech at.

"Ron was a fun, adventurous, and even a little bit rebellious." Everyone gave a little giggle at Arthur's remark.

"I think that even his dear friends and wife would admit that he struggled in his Wizadry career. He only was an auror for a few years before he decided to join my work in the ministry..."

Arthur wiped away a tear. "But one thing that Ron was the best at, was friendship. If you were having a bad day, he would always make that frown turn upside down with a little joke or funny story. But at the same time he was serious with making sure he stayed loyal to his old friends, and making new friends at the same time... and he even fell in love with his best friend and now widow Hermione Granger. He became a wonderful husband and father... he never lost sight of what was really important, even when he became terminally ill with cancer. Ron my boy, you will be missed. My condolences to my family, Harry Potter his true best friend, my grandchildren, and especially Hermione."

I looked over at Hermione who was a few seats down from me and I saw Ginny was consoling her, seeing that she was already balling.

Many people went up to speak, including Neville and Luna. George, despite being apart of the family never went up... he never truly got over Fred's death.

I knew then it was my turn to speak.

I opened my script and began.

"Hi my name is Harry Potter, Ex-Auror and now Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Quidditch coach at Hogwarts."

I was glad that this was mostly people I knew well, so I wouldn't hear the stupid _The Boy Who Lived!_ Phrase again.

"What can I say about the King? Keeper of the quidditch team, a dear wife and father, a minister, an auror and especially my best friend. Ron and I were quite rebellious as kids... in fact, if we weren't Professor Dumbledore's teacher's pet we would probably been expelled long before we even made it to a third year at Hogwarts..."

I looked out to the crowd as my first tear started rolling down my cheeks.

"But when it came the time when my two closest friends, Ron and Hermione, realized that when the war was starting, we had to grow up... and we became stronger than we ever knew we could. We were all left with scars of our experiences, Hermione and I particularly, both physically and mentally. I even made some of the more wrong choices because of my constant nightmares of the final battle..."

I looked down choking on tears. "Though I never noticed just how much stronger Ron was... I'm sure he had just as many scars, but he just put on a happy face toughing it out... he was an awesome father, and he truly loved his wife..."

I looked over at Hermione again. "I've never seen a love so strong as Hermione's and Ron's."

"I love you so much, Ron... as my best friend, you will always be in my heart."

I stepped down and finally let out a sob.

Lily sweetly calmed me down as the service continued...

I was last before Hermione finally went up.

Everybody stood up in applause as she approached the stand, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Um hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Ex-Auror and Charms and part-time ancient runes professor..."

Hermione carefully pulled out a tattered book. "I found this diary hidden in Ron's old school stuff... in the beginning, is his entire experience at Hogwarts until the end of sixth year when we searched for Voldemort's horcruxes... until it came on the date of our wedding day..."

She read out loud what he wrote. "_Bloody Hell...I never knew this would ever happen to me... i'm so madly in love with this woman it's not even funny. Hermione and I have been talking about having kids... plenty of them. But I'm just happy that after all we've been through we're finally together. Hermione, I'm hoping that someday you'll read this at a time when we're very old and happy together, and know I love you to the moon and back. You ARE my Wingardium to my LeviOSA(Remember when we first met?). You are the most brilliant and beautiful woman there is... no man is luckier to have you than me..." _

"It stops again when he got Leukemia, but I found another entry at the last page of the book... It was exactly three weeks before he died..."

"_Hermione... When I die, I will not have a sudden relapse like you and the family will think... my symptoms have started to come back, I just didn't want to scare you and the children. We've gone through enough rubbish already... I met with the doctor and the cancer came back worse. I will be dead when you read this, for the doctor said I only have a few weeks to live... I'll be lucky if it's a month. I want to let you know that I love you and children sooooo much! Please no matter how hard it gets stay strong for them... and especially yourself. Someday my darling, we will be together once more... turn to back of the page."_

__She flipped it over. "_Happy 10th anniversary my sweets. I love you forever and always: Your husband Ronald."_

Everybody was silent until we all burst into tears.

Hermione was escorted off the stage as she ran to a room by herself...

as I trailed behind her.


	6. Desperation

**Chapter 6**

**Desperation**

**Hermione's POV:**

I just couldn't take it anymore... the crying, the memories, the diary... Ron...

I collapsed a stall in the girl's bathroom...

I remembered when Harry and Ron went to rescue me from the troll that went into the the girl's bathroom during their first term at Hogwarts.

And how they saved me...

_It's LeviOSA, Not LevioSA! _

_She's a nightmare!_

_You went through my VAULT!_

_Hermione, we make a plan, and all Hell breaks loose... _

_Show off..._

_Lonely girl with nothing but academics and slackers as friends..._

**_Mudblood..._**

I hugged the side of my head trying to stop the maddening voices that plagued me for years...

The reason why my children only saw magic in school...

the reason why everyone hated me...

Why I was a mudblood...

"STOP!" I screamed.

All of a sudden, a hand softly gripped my palm as I looked up and saw Harry kneeling to my side...

He snuggled next to me the same way he always did when I was upset.

"What's troubling you, Hermione?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I don't know... voices, memories... everything. It just keeps reminding me of..."

"Ron?" I tried not to cry in front of Harry. "What did you do Harry? Seeing all your loved ones die?"

Harry stared out for a moment. "Well I remember particularly I had hard time coping with Sirius's death... for he was the only family I had left. It was when turned the Resurrection stone that I realized, as my mother implied, that even though I couldn't see them, they never truly left."

He looked at me with eyes of pure care. "Don't you dare lose hope on me..." He held my hand a little longer. "Now, where's that beautiful smile of yours?"

I reluctantly tried to muster a smirk. "Good... now I think the kids are waiting for you..."

As I stood up, there something about the way he looked at me with his mother's piercing blue eyes that made me feel... happy.

For the first time in a long time...

I couldn't help but look back at my old friend...

* * *

**One thing I try to do is I like to incorporate both the books and the movies so that I can have a good mix of each! Anyway, that's all I've got to say for now! Please R/R I really like it when people do that! **

**I own nothing of Harry Potter!**


	7. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Jeez it seems like forever since I've been on FanFiction! It's been at least a week! Anyway enough blabber! So anyway, this is my new update! Hope you like it! Enjoy! **

**Please R/R!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

**Hermione's POV:**

"ROSE! HUGO! Stop dawdling around and get packed for school!" I shook my head. _Damn kids...always taking their sweet time._

Rose came down first grumbling under her breath. "Ugh I don't want to go back to SCHOOL!"

I laughed. "You're just lucky you get to go to Hogwarts and not have to deal with Muggle schools..." I shuddered at the memory of public schools.

"Hugo? Are you ready? You better be or I'm going to turn you into a Goblin!" I stomped up the stairs and found Hugo, putting the last of his socks in his suitcase. "About time..." I snorted to myself.

It had been two months since my dear Ron had passed, and it took me a long time to cope. Now it was time for us to head to Hogwarts.

I was a professor, after all.

As I grabbed me and my children's suitcases, I looked over at the old black and white picture of me, Harry, and Ron as teens at Hogwarts as I did everyday.

I walked over and kissed Ron, I couldn't help but look at Harry and his always broken glasses and brush my hand over his cheek...

I shook my head as I continued on with my job.

I noticed Rose was staring at me. I looked up feeling awkward. "You know, mom, have you ever wondered what it would happen if you started hanging out with Uncle Harry more? You two seem to always have a great relationship..."

I giggled. "Darling, you know very well Harry and I are just really good friends. Besides, don't you think it would be awkward with Aunt Ginny being his ex and all? I mean, he seems to still have eyes for her..."

She cocked her eyebrows.

"I may still be a fifth year, but I'm not that stupid mom..."

And with that, she walked away without a word.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Now Lily, you remember how to get in, right? Cause this is the year where you can finally go in on your own... if you need help, your brothers can help you and I'll be right behind you."

I smiled as she easily slunk right into the platform.

I made sure no muggles were watching as I joined James and Albus.

I immediately recognized the smoky smells, papers flying everywhere, and procrastinating students rushing to get on the red and black train. I looked over and saw Draco Malfoy, his wife, and fifth year child. As always I gave him a smile and nod.

Even though we could never truly become friends, I did save his life... and he saved mine. And for that I was forever grateful.

Therefore I forgave him.

The horn of the train honked giving the fifteen minute warning.

"James, Albus, Lily... you best get on the train. I don't want you to miss it."

"Daddy? Could you help me straighten my dress?" Lily held out her pretty dress, as I knelt down next to her.

Lily frowned. " Where's mum?" I looked at her piercing green eyes as I saw a tiny tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh honey, she wanted to come, but because of her new job..." I heard her mumble something under her breath.

"What was that?"

She looked away. "It's just... mum works all the time now. I hate it!" I stroked her silky auburn hair. "Oh honey. She only does it because she loves you. Nothing will ever change that. You want a nice plate of food everyday and a roof over your head when it's raining?"

She thought for a moment. "Sure... I guess..." I rose my eyebrows. "Well you better hop on, your brothers are waiting for you..."

_That was weird... Lily never talks badly about anybody._

I always had a wonderful relationship with my daughter, but Lily loved her mother as well...

But then again I always forgot to mention to her that I divorced Ginny...

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

I heard the five minute warning bell as I quickly ran inside the Professor's quarters...

We had made it to King's Cross just in time.

I didn't see Harry or his family, so I figured that Harry disapparated to Hogwarts(an old trick that a house elf named Rudy taught us both back when I worked with Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures).

The only reason why I never disapparated was because I liked getting to know the new students, and reuniting with the old... even if it took 6 hours to Hogwarts.

I just hoped that this was going to be a good year... especially without Ron.

Hogwarts, here I come!


	8. The Train

**Chapter 8**

**The Train**

**Rose's POV:**

I sat down on the cushioned seat as I heard the train lurch to life. I was alone.

I didn't have a lot of friends. I was always that one kid who was alone in the Great Hall. I was always extremely shy.

Hugo, on the other hand, was completely the opposite. He was always with some kind of posse of friends chatting away about what was coming up for dinner(He had my father's appetite).

When my dad died, I really didn't know what to do with myself. You see, my mother preferred us not to live in the wizarding world unless we were in school... the war became a huge impact on her.

Every night, I would hear her screaming from the nightmares she had every night.

I hated my mum. For everything.

She was always disappointed at me, about how I could never be like her. I was just too headstrong.

I will always hate her.

I sighed as I studied my charm book. Like my mother, I was an extreme overachiever, even if I didn't always care to go back to school...

I saw a dark drop land on the ink lettering.

I wiped away the tear as I remembered my dad.

He was always my savior from mum. The one person I loved was gone for two months now.

More tears started to stream...

until I heard a noise.

I quickly pulled out my wand: I wanted to be by myself like I always have.

All of a sudden, I saw a beautiful blonde girl with the Ravenclaw crest on her shirt put her hands up. "Woah woah! Don't kill me!"

She stood there awkwardly until she sat down across from me.

I suddenly realized who she was.

"What the Bloody Hell are you doing here?" I asked as I saw she was Shia... Draco Malfoy's daughter.

She looked at me sadly. "Look, I know that our families haven't had very good pasts with each other, but I just wanted to tell you I'm so sorry about your father. He may not have known it, but my father was always very fond of his ways. My father and my mother give condolences to your family."

And she bent her head in shame as she walked out the door.

_Since when has the Malfoys felt bad for US? _

I was sure it was just some charity act, that her father just did for the laughs...

But I suddenly remembered how he saved my Uncle Harry's life...

And I wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

**Jame's POV:**

"James? James? Mate?" I jumped in alert as my best pal Jefferey O' Conner snapped me out of a daze. "Bloody Hell, Mate you were gawking at the Roosia girl! You need to like chill man."

Ever since fourth year, I had always had a huge crush on Theresa Roosia, the hottest chick in my grade...

And now this was sixth and she barely has even glanced at me.

"By the way it's your turn, James..." We were playing Blackjack as we were trading out chocolate frogs and beans.

Peter, Jack, Rily, Melissa, Jeff and Shia Malfoy were all pretty much my closest mates...

And yes I said Malfoy.

"Hey by the way, Shia wanted to tell you something..." I looked around. "Oh really? Say speaking of which she left and never came back..."

Right as I said that, Shia closed the quarter door...

Shia was always a kind soul, even if she was a Malfoy...

I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. She ran into the private room as I followed.

I found her balling her eyes out.

"Hey what's the matter?" She looked up with her sky blue eyes as she rushed to wipe away the tears. "Oh nothing..."

I gave her the "yeah right" look as I sat next to her and held her hand. She looked into my eyes.

"Well I first wanted to tell you I'm so sorry about your Uncle..." I looked back at her. "Well thanks... but what's really bothering you?" I said.

"Well you know your cousin Rose, right?"

"Oh her... yeah don't her get to you... she doesn't take kindly to strangers."

She sniffled. "I could tell."

When she stopped crying I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. " Now why don't you come back and join us with Blackjack." I laughed as I walked away.

I thought I heard her say something, but it was muffled when I closed the door.


End file.
